


Blood Gulch Emergency Communication Channel (I Swear, It's Emergency Only)

by candor



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi, Will add character tags as they come, gonna follow the timeline of rvb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candor/pseuds/candor
Summary: Simmons thinks it's a good idea to set up a team-wide communication server. He's so, so wrong.





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overwatch Emergency Communication Channel (I Swear, It's Emergency Only)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324573) by [ArcaneAdagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneAdagio/pseuds/ArcaneAdagio). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's see where this goes!

**12:47**

**[PVTDS] opened [BLOOD GULCH E.C.C.]**

**[PVTDS] added [SGTS], [PVTDG], [PVTFD], [PVTLC], [PVTLT], and [PVTMC] to [BLOOD GULCH E.C.C.]**

**[PVTDS]:** This is an emergency-only team-wide communication channel. If something happens and we need to communicate, you should use this channel.

 **[SGTS]:** why would we ever need to communicate with those DIRTY BLUES ! red team can hold our own !

 **[PVTDG]:** oh cool a group chat

 **[PVTDS]:** It is not a group chat! It’s an emergency-only team-wide communication channel!

**[PVTDG] changed name to [GRIF]**

**[PVTFD] changed name to [DONUT ('・ω・')]**

**[PVTDS]:** Donut, Grif! You shouldn’t do that! Our names are standardized!

**[PVTLT]:** fuck that noise! 

**[PVTLT] changed name to [LADYKILLER69]**

****

****

**[LADYKILLER69] changed [PVTDS]’s name to [GIVE ME THE D(ICK SIMMONS)]**

**[GRIF]:** you can change other people’s names??

 **[LADYKILLER69]:** hell yeah you can

 **[GRIF]:** how??

 **[LADYKILLER69]:** ill dm u

 **[GIVE ME THE D(ICK SIMMONS)]:** Do not DM him!!

**[PVTLC] changed name to [GOD]**

**[GOD]:** Tucker why is your name ladykiller69 

**[GOD]:** That’s so fucking stupid 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**[GOD] changed [LADYKILLER69]’s name to [SOCIALLY INEPT ARMOR THIEF]**

**[SOCIALLY INEPT ARMOR THIEF]:** hey flowers is dead!! his armors free game

 **[PVTMC]:** Whos dead

 **[PVTMC]:** Did you guys kill someone?? Why didnt you tell me

 **[GOD]:** No we didn’t kill anyone he had a heart attack

 **[GOD]:** Tucker took his armor because he’s a little bitch

**[SOCIALLY INEPT ARMOR THIEF] changed name to [LADYKILLER69]**

**[DONUT ('・ω・')]:** now, now! let’s not fight! uwu

**[DONUT ('・ω・')] changed [GIVE ME THE D(ICK SIMMONS)]’s name to [SIMMONS OUO]**

**[DONUT ('・ω・')] changed [SGTS]’s name to [SARGE OVO]**

**[SARGE OVO]:** whats this OVO thing!!!!!

 **[DONUT ('・ω・')]:** it’s an emoticon! owo

 **[DONUT ('・ω・')]:** the o’s are eyes and the v is a smile!

 **[SARGE OVO]:** this is INCREDIBLE !!!!!!

 **[SARGE OVO]:** let me try !!!!!!!!!!

 **[SARGE OVO]:** ovo

 **[DONUT ('・ω・')]:** you’re doing great, sarge!! uwu

**[GRIF] changed [SIMMONS OUO]'s name to [ASS STICK]**

**[ASS STICK]:** Oh, God.

 **[GOD]:** You called

**[ASS STICK] is offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna follow the timeline of the series- doc and tex are gonna come in soon, and so's o'malley! and don't worry, caboose will be his normal self soon too!
> 
> if this takes off, i'll probably write a PFL version as well.
> 
> tell me if you want to see more!


	2. terrivle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quite a lot of this will be inspired by-
> 
> well.
> 
> y'all know who you are.
> 
> ;)

**13:08**

**[GRIF] is online.**

**[GRIF]:** hey blues

 **[GRIF]:** you guysve seen the car rihgt

**[LADYKILLER69] is online.**

**[LADYKILLER69]:** yeah man

 **[GRIF]:** what animal does it look like

**[SARGE OVO] is online.**

**[SARGE OVO]:** JUST LIKE YOU to go to the blues for support !!!

**[ASS STICK] is online.**

**[GOD] is online.**

**[ASS STICK]:** Pumas aren't a real animal, Grif.

 **[GOD]:** What the fuck are you talking about

 **[LADYKILLER69]:** yeah what the fuck

 **[GOD]:** What do you mean they arent real

 **[GOD]:** Do you mean to tell me red team doesnt know that pumas are real animals

 **[ASS STICK]:** They _aren't!_

 **[LADYKILLER69]:** shut up ass stick

 **[GRIF]:** yeah shut up ass stick

**[ASS STICK] changed name to [PVTDS]**

**[GRIF]:** dude

 **[LADYKILLER69]:** d u d e

 **[PVTDS]:** What??

**[LADYKILLER69] changed [PVTDS]'s name to [BONER MAN]**

**[GRIF]:** is that seriously the best you can come up with

 **[LADYKILLER69]:** why dont you take a crack at it

 **[LADYKILLER69]:** its pretty HARD

 **[BONER MAN]:** Oh. My God.

 **[GOD]:** Why do you keep @-ing me

 **[GRIF]:** well **@ladykiller69** i would but itd take too _long_

 **[BONER MAN]:** I hate you two so much.

 **[LADYKILLER69]:** asdlkkas good one

 **[BONER MAN]:** You're all terrivle.

 **[GOD]:** Terrivle

 **[LADYKILLER69]:** terrivle

 **[GRIF]:** terrivle

 **[LADYKILLER69]:** terrivle

 **[GRIF]:** terrivle

 **[SARGE OVO]:** terrivle

 **[BONER MAN]:** Sarge! Not you too!

 **[GOD]:** Terrivle

**[BONER MAN] is offline.**

**[SARGE OVO]:** come back here and face your ridicule!!

 **[GOD]:** Terrivle

 **[GRIF]:** terrivle

 **[SARGE OVO]:** terrivle!!!

 **[LADYKILLER69]:** terrivle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me, being responsible and posting technically the next day!


End file.
